Perdida en ti
by Midoriko MoonGhost
Summary: otra noche en la que yo me pierdo en tu emails... Nuevamente miro la pantalla y una vez mas se desbordan estas lagrimas.


**Perdida en ti.**

**N/A:**

Ola a todos.. Este fic no estaba planeado, salió de la nada. Este fic es para chicas sentimentales... Es un one shot. No lemon por esta vez...

Espero que sea de su agrado.. Sayonara... Lamento hacerlo corto y terminar con un final distinto a los que siempre hago de seguro stan knsados del mismo final feliz

pero realmente la vida no resulta ser lo que a veces nosotros esperamos que sea... "La vida es ciertamente injusta y justa a la vez"

**Cap Unico. Perdida en ti.**

Nuevamente me encontraba en aquella habitación, la luz de la computadora iluminaba mi cara y hacía que se viera mi sombra... Agarré el mouse y cambié mi nick, el aun estaba conectado y aun tenia aquella palabras que hacía que mi alma y corazón reventaran de tristeza. "Nuevamente me pierdo en tus emails. Como lograr olvidarte?" fueron las palabras que escribí y al lado un corazón roto. Traté de concentrarme en la canción que había colocado para pasar el momento. Suspiré derrotada, hacía tanto tiempo que habíamos arreglado las cosas, pero ya no era lo mismo y eso no me agradaba... Entré en mi correo y volví a leer sus correos...

**"Ola Kagome, hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos... Pero quisiera contarte antes de irme. Me gusta una chica se llama Kikio es increíblemente bella... Nos hicimos novios hace unas semanas... Se parece mucho a ti físicamente pero son distintas personalidades. Iré con ella para navidades, ya quiero que se conozcan de seguro se llevarán muy bien... No lo dudo... Bueno eso es todo. Sayonara"**

Respiré profundamente tratando de contener las lágrimas, era la tercera vez que sentía como el corazón se me partía, la soledad me invadía y el nudo en la garganta era más fuerte que antes. Deseaba gritar con toda mi fuerza, ir a la cama, acostarme y llorar hasta que ya no tuviera mas lágrimas. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, aún buscaba aquella paz que necesitaba, no lo odiaba pero sin embargo sentía rabia hacia mi misma. Y tenía todas las razones para molestarme conmigo misma, era un simple tonta, enamorarme de él fue el peor error de mi vida, pero había algunas cosas de las que no me arrepentía. Hacía tanto tiempo que me enamoré de él, pero ya no tengo conciencia de el tiempo, las horas están pasando lentamente y al mismo tiempo rápido, son cosas totalmente contradictorias y con sentido al mismo tiempo. Mis pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver el reflejo de un rayo en el cielo, nuevamente iba a llover... Adoraba los días así, me hacían sentir bien aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo de dolor... Me acerqué a la ventana y contemplé el paisaje a través del vidrio, las nubes grises invadían el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas. Abrí un poco la ventana sintiendo la brisa, era fría. Sentí una descarga en mi columna, al parecer el viento también lloraba, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, que parecían que mis problemas nunca serían resueltos... "Que tonta, es cierto... Amigos, solo amigos..." pensé, recordando que había echo el papel de idiota al decirle lo que sentía.

**Flash Back.**

3 meses atrás...

"Si tengo que decirte algo Inuyasha, no te pido que me des una respuesta, pues sé que no me la darás. Pero simplemente quiero hacerlo para poder descargar mi conciencia, solo lee... Verás desde hace tiempo tu me gustas. No se decirte concretamente el tiempo exacto, realmente no he podido dejar de pensarte. Creo que me enamoré de ti. Y créeme no quería que pasara esto pero no pude controlarlo..." dijo una chica de cabellos azabaches, ojos chocolates... Parecida a una muñeca, con una cara angelical, y alma de una niña a pesar de ser toda una chica grande.

"No se que decirte..." respondió el chico que conversaba con ella por msn.

"Lo sé, por eso no es necesario que digas algo... Realmente no hace falta, solo quería sacarlo de mi corazón para estar tranquila y no vivir mas con este sentimiento" aclaró la chica enviando el mensaje rogando a Kami que por una vez en la vida sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

"Pero es que..." escribió el dejando a la pobre chica confusa.

"Pero es que, que... Inuyasha" dijo la chica con una pequeña esperanza, creyendo que el chico de su sueños le diría lo que sentía.

"Lo que pasa es que... Kagome realmente lo siento... No siento nada por ti... Solo puedo ser tu amigo... Amigos Kagome... Amigos" luego de leer aquel mensaje, Kagome se desconectó del mundo por varios segundos al escuchar el sonido de su celular sonar...

"Estas bien Kagome?" apareció aquella pregunta en su pantalla. Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, el corazón se detenía haciendo que su respiración aumentara y se calmara al mismo tiempo.

Colocó su mano en el mouse y cerró la pagina de la conversación que había mantenido con Inuyasha... Pero cada vez se abría de nuevo preguntando si se encontraba bien. Cerró los ojos y lloró desconsoladamente sin hombro donde desahogarse...

Estaba sola...

**End Flash Back.**

Los ojos estaban nuevamentes cristalinos, a pesar de que habían pasado meses, ella aún sentía tristeza y soledad. Apretó los puños y maldijo por lo bajo. Viendo como las lágrimas caían sin cesar por quinta vez en la noche. Tenía los deseos de morir, pero esa no era la solución. Se secó las lagrimas con su suéter y se sentó en la silla viendo la computadora, se había conectado... "La suerte ni el amor estan de mi lado" dijo revisando los mensajes recibidos.

"Por que ese nick?" preguntó el. Pero ella no respondió.

"Por mi?" preguntó nuevamente.

"No" respondió a pesar de que era mentira, pero le deseaba la mejor de las suertes con su novia...

"Amm. Como has estado?"

"Eso no te debería importar Inuyasha"

"Claro que si... Somos amigos no..."

"Es cierto... Amigos, solo amigos... Vivo perdida en ti Inuyasha y tengo que superarte pero no lo lograré si sigo hablando contigo y llorándote todas las noches..."

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha por eso dejame decirte que esto no es una despedida, es solo que me voy a tomar un tiempo... Por favor no me llames, ni me busques..."

"Que quieres decir..."

"No se. De seguro lo sabras a traves de los años... Cuidate mucho Inuyasha..."

"Y se feliz con Kikio... Arigato Inuyasha..." fue lo ultimo que le dijo... Antes de poder escribir en su nick...

"Debo continuar mi vida sin ti... Mi querido Inuyasha"

**6 años despues...**

La pareja caminaba tranquilamente sonriendo... Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Kagome se había despedido de Inuyasha. Ella había conseguido olvidarlo, con la ayuda de sus amigas y algunos viajes por varios paises logrando que poco a poco consiguiera ser feliz sin la necesidad de Inuyasha por algun mensaje que el le mandara dandole una falsa esperanza.

-Ja ja... Por que dices eso?... - preguntó un chico de cabellos marró con ojos azules.

-Por que es cierto... El unico lugar que me falta visitar es Japon... Tenemos que ir, te guste o no...- menciono ella agarrandole la mano.

-Esta bien, sera mi regalo de bodas...- dijo el chico dándole un pequeño beso en el cabello haciendo que Kagome sonriera. Pero antes de poder continuar su camino creyó haber visto unos ojos dorados pasar al lado de ella. Kagome volteó para encontrarse con Inuyasha y con una joven acompañante a su lado. Al principio se quedó sorprendida, pero luego sonrió, el también hizo lo mismo. Ambos continuaron sus caminos, tomando atajos diferentes... Pero sin olvidar a aquella persona que alguna vez formó parte de sus vidas...

**Fin...**

•**Dicen que un clavo saca a otro,**

**pero realmente no es cierto, el tiempo**

**cura cualquier herida, aunque tomo largos años.**

**El amor es algo dificil de comprender, pero**

**son pocos los afortunados que consiguen**

**su media naranja, sin embargo otros**

**sufren lo que es "Amar y no ser **

**amado"•**


End file.
